nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Thompson
Molly Thompson is a main character in the Netflix Original series, No Good Nick. She is portrayed by Lauren Lindsey Donzis. Summary She is a student, the youngest Thompson child, and an activist with a large online following. She has a large passion for social justice and activism. Although she is competitive like her mother, she does have a passion for the causes she supports in a squad. Personality She can sometimes come off as sassy and rude. However, she cares about others and the planet, and often does good deeds to try to make a difference in the world. She usually sees the good in everyone. Molly Thompson shows her compassion to animals and the Earth's environment. She is considered to be “a charitable and energetic character.”Meet the Cast of No Good Nick, Netflix’s New Family Sitcom With a Dark Twist She has a very difficult time admitting responsibility for her actions. In “The Mystery Shopper,” she didn’t seem to think she had done anything wrong, even though both Nick and Becky tried to get Molly to realize that she had done something that hurt both of their feelings. She is also seen in “The Pied Piper” to want to get everything her way. In the same episode, as well as “The Big Mitt,” Molly is told that she is competitive. Relationships Familial= Jeremy Thompson (brother) Molly and Jeremy do not appear to have the strongest relationship, although it does seem that Molly is closest to Jeremy in the family. While they don’t have the best relationship, they have cooperated before, an example of this being in “The Pig in a Poke”. Jeremy’s somewhat tactless nature can sometimes annoy Molly. Liz Thompson (mother) Liz and Molly were closer when they were younger. However, the two drifted apart when Molly entered middle school, due to the fact that Molly was growing up. As she grew up, Molly started being sassy towards her mother. However, in “The Pig in a Poke”, she advertised Crescendo’s wine tasting event, which helped her mother. Molly does show occasional care towards her. Ed Thompson (father) In “The Badger Game”, Molly was annoyed with her father when he downloaded an app on her phone to ensure that she reply as soon as he texts her. In “The Bank Job,” she gets jealous when Ed focuses more on Nick than her. |-|Non-Familial= Nick Franzelli (best friend) When Nick moves in with the Thompsons, she shares a room with Molly. Molly urges Nick to join the volunteer squad at school, and relies on Nick to help her against Becky. Molly feels jealous when she meets Nick's childhood best friend, Riley, because she thought she was Nick's best friend. Becky (frenemies, former best friends, Volunteer Squad member) Becky and Molly met on the first day of third grade and became best friends. But when they entered middle school, they began competing with each other on social media and especially when they form the volunteer squad. Molly sees Becky as competitive and always tries to one-up her in what causes they support and trying to take her role as leader of the squad. When Nick leaks footage of Molly ranting about Becky, she kicks her out of the volunteer squad and is no longer friends with her. But when Nick convinces Becky to forgive her, they become friends again. Tamika (friend, Volunteer Squad member) Tamika is Molly's friend and the youngest member in the Volunteer Squad. Molly thinks Tamika blindly follows whatever Becky wants. Xuan (friend, volunteer squad member) Xuan is Molly's friend and a member of the Volunteer Squad. Molly thinks Xuan blindly follows whatever Becky wants, and that Xuan isn't very smart. Quotes Season 1 “The Catfish” “The Pig in a Poke” “The Man in the Middle Attack” Episode Appearances Trivia *She has over 11,000 followers on social media, referred to as the “Molly Mob.” **She lost these followers after Nick frames Molly for being a paid promoter of fake expensive skin care products. *She only likes tiramisu made her way, without espresso, and she calls this “Tirami-Molly.” *She once went through a vegan phase. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer Squad